


The Corruption Of Four

by Vrixed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone in the SMP is mentioned, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely Purpled, Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scared Purpled, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tubbo, Worried Toby Smith | Tubbo, sad purpled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrixed/pseuds/Vrixed
Summary: When the four youngest of the server are visited by an unknown source during a state of panic, grief, sadness, and pain, they are all forced into a frozen state, unmoving and statue-like. What happens when the adults' of the SMP find them all, will they work together for the sake of the four teens or will they continue fighting until it's too late to save them?
Comments: 19
Kudos: 297





	1. Ranboo

Ranboo POV

Ranboo always came back didn’t he..? Always came back to the panic room. It was the only thing that stayed the same throughout his visits. It never judged him. Never screamed or yelled. It didn’t traumatize him to the point of constant nightmares, no. That was the work of everything outside of his panic room. The wars, the fighting, broken friendships and sides, everything a kid shouldn’t go through. 

But I guess it was different here. No matter what.. it seemed like everyone was involved in conflict one way or another. Like everyone else, he could only sit through it, go along on the ride, wait it out. It was all he could ever do. He could never stop things from happening, but he could at least try to reduce the overall damage of everything.

Though it seems like it’s never enough. Of course it’s never enough. If everything he did was enough for everyone then he’d be in a home somewhere, wherever that’d be, with friends and family not by blood but by heart. He would be somewhere where he felt safe and comforted. Where he could sleep easy and not worry about being a kid.

But no, he wasn’t there. He was here. In his panic room. Bawling his eyes out as he curls into himself because god forbid he ever try to ask someone for comfort, to not steer away from him because of his beliefs that were so hard to believe. He was here, hyperventilating with shaking breaths as he tries to recall everything once more.

He couldn’t exactly remember everything. But still, no matter what, all the pain seemed to follow within the doubts of his mind. The tears that ran down his face burned and sizzled against his black and white skin. The smell of his slightly burn flesh invading his nose. Yet he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. Let alone ask anyone for any relief from them. Because then he’d have to leave his panic room.

And leaving his panic did not seem ideal given that he may as well be hunted wherever he goes. At least based on what this voice was telling him. It hurt. God everything hurt. Why was he in so much pain. He couldn’t remember. Why couldn’t he remember. He didn’t want to feel this anymore, he didn’t want to feel anything at this point.

And as if the world had heard him.. he no longer felt anything. No longer moved. No longer breathed. Yet he still lived, just only as a human statue. He no longer thought of anything, as if he had shut down. The only noise being tears dropping to the floor as they slowly stilled as well as the waves crashing outside. He wasn’t truly there anymore.. it was peaceful.


	2. Tommyinnit

Tommy POV

Tommy just wanted to find where he had placed his armor. But no. Dream was here. Dream knew. Dream always knew. Dream always listened, always saw. Dream was always there. Dream always telling things he didn’t want to hear. Dream was terrifying.

Dream was in front of him. Telling him to put his armor and weapons in a hole to be blown up. The fire, the smoke, the craters. The sound, the deafening sound and blinding light of the TNT. He couldn’t hear properly, couldn’t see. He could only listen to the man’s voice as he berated him.

And he listened to him. He was scared. He didn’t want to be hurt. He didn’t want to be in pain. He was terrified. He didn’t know why he was here. Dream should be in prison. So why was he I front of him, whispering threats in his ear.

Telling him he was nothing, the cause of everyone’s problems. The reason he was exiled in the first place, because he was being childish and immature. He could breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe. It was because of the smoke. The smoke from the TNT Dream always used. 

His eyes stung and his chest ached. He wanted the man to go away. To get away from him. He only neared closer. His words echoing in his mind. He was scared. He was always scared. Nothing could change that. Even Wilbur knew.

He covered his ears, screaming out in fear of the man closing in on him. Though no one would hear. Everything was hurting. Everything and everyone hurt him one way or another. He didn’t want this pain. He didn’t want to be hurt anymore.

He just wants a family that’ll love him and his many flaws as he’s been told. He just wants someone to hold, someone who will hold him. Someone to care about him as much as Tubbo. Anyone. He just wants to be comforted but he couldn’t get that in a life filled with war. No one could.

Nor did he believe anyone would spare him a glance even if he bothered to ask. He was tired. So tired. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to wake up in a peaceful manner. Without the nightmares that plagued his mind.

He just wanted to be gone. So many people wanted that too. If he was gone then everything would be solved. He was always the start of conflict wasn’t he. Because he was too loud, too ambitious. Too confident for his own good as he’s been told so many times.

And as if the world had heard him. He stilled. No longer moving, no longer letting out rasping breaths in desperation. He was like a stilled image of sorrow. The only noise being the tears streaming down his cheeks, dropping to the cold ground beneath him and the small ticking of a compass. It was as if he was in an unprovoked slumber that no one could wake him from.

He could finally rest without worry, his mind empty from all those thoughts that terrorized him. He was calm hidden under a bow mask of frozen panic. He was calm.


	3. Tubbo

Tubbo POV

Tubbo only wanted peace. He didn’t want to be thrown into war after war. Having stressful work placed upon his shoulders without care time and time again. He could handle everything as well as everyone perceived him too. He was trapped in a forever workload that kept him imprisoned from his desires.

The only break he got was when he could work with his bees. They never forced things upon him. Only bringing him comfort as much as they could even if so little. Maybe that’s why he was there. So starved of any humane and positive contact that he turned to his bees for help.

Perhaps that’s why he was there now, back against the wall, sobbing into his knees and the insects surrounding him carefully nuzzled him. It was as if they knew. The only ones who could see his distress. Funny how a simple bee could see his sadness, yet the adults of the server were completely oblivious to it.

This was his only relief, only way to let out his emotions without completely breaking down in front of someone. Because god forbid he do as such. He was the president! The president could never have a breakdown or feel weak, inferior, not even scared. He could never express his emotions.

Only keeping a straight face on with an act of a happy expression. No one could know he was hurting. Because then he’d be left alone to fend completely for himself again. He couldn’t handle that again.

So here he was, sobbing, bawling his eyes out and screaming until his throat felt dry. This was the only was for him to let out the pain. But there was just so much of it. So much pain. Too much pain if you asked him. 

He just wanted everything to be peaceful. With no more fights. No more wars over pointless things. No more hurting. But that was just wishful and hopeless thinking when you lived in a place like this. No one was actually a friend. Only a temporary acquaintance. The time for how long depending on what side you were on and any action you took.

He only wants to be with people he can truly trust. With people who will listen to him and hug him when he feels down. He only wants a true family. People he didn’t need to put up an act around. One where he could express his feelings. He was in pain. He was hurting. He was terrified of the outcome of everything. He just wished he could run away from his thoughts, from this whole thing.

And as if the world had heard him.. he now sat unmoving. The only sound being the tears that blurred his vision slowly falling to the floor beneath where he sat, still curled up along with the buzzing of his bees. He didn’t let out another breath as he let himself go.

He felt content, he felt safe. He felt as though he could express his emotions freely now. He was at peace in his mind with nothing crowding it. With no work coming to take him away. He felt safe.


	4. Purpled

Purpled POV 

Purpled has always been alone. Always had been when he really thought about it. No one bothered with him anymore. As if he didn’t exist to them. Like he was a shadow in a plain field of only sun. He wasn’t there and therefore wasn’t noticed. All because he’d didn’t want to be involved with any fighting.

He was already beat up enough from whenever he went to play bed wars. An illegal fighting game deep within Hypixel. He was making the top players with how well he played, even making money off of it. Yet no one cared enough back at the Dream smp to notice.

To notice every time he stumbled back to his base with limp, covering in burns and bruises. No one noticed, no one cared. If you didn’t make yourself involved in the conflict then people wouldn’t bother remembering your name. At least that’s what he learned.

Honestly, he though the Dream smp would be a place where he could finally rest. Make friends. Meet new and friendly people. All those assumptions were instantly thrown into the trash when he finally arrived here. Though he could admit it was more peaceful than the back alleys of Hypixel’s lobby.

He was just thankfully he wasn’t fully alone. Though he did feel lonely despite being surrounded by others, though how would that make a difference when none of them ever acknowledged him. He doesn’t like being forgotten.

Maybe that’s why he always went back to Hypixel. Went back to the game. At least there people recognized him as something more than a pawn of sorts. The more he stayed at the Dream smp the more he went and nearly killed himself back in Hypixel. Always wondering to himself if anyone would notice. No one did.

He wanted someone here to notice him. Wanted comfort, wanted someone. Anyone. He was lonely. He could hardly hold a conversation anymore, not to mention the lack of use with his voice. Speaking almost seemed like a foreign concept now. Not that it mattered much when no one would hear his words anyways.

So maybe that’s why he was doing what he was doing now. Screaming his lungs out as if he were being stabbed. No one came. He continued until his voice ran hoarse and silent. Until he physically couldn’t make another noise. His throat hurt. He wishes he never came here.

He was just scared, he never wanted to be hurt in the first place. Never wanted a war or a fight. Never wanted to compete for his life or live off of nothing. Didn’t want to find a place to call home only for him to be completely forgotten and alone. To him, home was where his family’s at. As far as he can tell he can’t call anyone here family.

This place only brought him sadness and pain. He just wanted out. Out of this server. Off of the leaderboards. Out of bed wars. He only wanted a family. He was stupid enough to believe the Dream smp could provide that for him. He didn’t want to be here anymore.

And as if the world heard him.. he stopped. He stopped feeling anything. He couldn’t feel the loneliness that crept within his home turned house. It wasn’t really a home at all in the first place. The only noise left being his tears as they slipped to the floor and the soft pops of bubbles coming from an elevator no one dared to climb.

But it didn’t matter because now he was free. He felt like a spirit. He wasn’t trapped anymore. His mind gone way to a blank nothingness as no more thoughts overtook him. It almost felt as though he were surrounded in a comforting way. As if a family he could call his own was wrapping him within an embrace. He felt fond of the blankness.


	5. . . .

As the four teens lay still and unmoving throughout the daunting night.. the adults of the smp lay asleep in their beds, peaceful and content. Having no clue what the four prior had been up to. Having no clue of their pain and suffering. No idea how much they hurt how scared they really felt. But they would know. They would eventually find them. 

The four now with a glitch running through their codes, they will need all the help they can get. And that help will only come once the world decides to stop being so spiteful and hateful. That help will only come when everyone comes together as a family as friends as a team. 

But for now, they don’t know. They’re clueless and oblivious. Though that is sure to change when the morning comes...


	6. Quackity & Fundy find a certain president

Quackity POV 

A groan of annoyance escaped my lips as I continued along the wooden other, Fundy following after. We were supposed to be at a meeting with Tubbo over an hour ago, yet he didn’t show up. We waited for so long! It was a waste of time.

These meetings are supposed to determine the fate of L’Manberg! Their important! Tubbo should know that! Today has not been a good day, geez. I even fell off of my bed this morning! My back hurts because of that! 

And Tubbo just decides! Oh! This meeting is not important at all so let me just go mess around somewhere or whatever. Seriously, why was Tubbo even made president...

"Hey... Quackity?", Fundy asks, "What, what is it?", I look over to where Fundy is looking. It’s Tubbo’s bee dome or whatever. I think I know what Fundy’s thinking after looking towards the door that was left ajar.

"You think Tubbo’s in there?" I ask before Fundy can reply. "Yeah, maybe. It’s possible he could’ve lost track of time while tending to his bees. You know how much he cares about them.." Fundy responded. "Yeah, yeah, let’s just go check it out."

And with that we both started making our way to the building. Once we were inside I could see that there weren’t any bees buzzing around. They all seemed to be in their hives..? That’s weird. 

We both then made our way to the back of the building. We stopped in our tracks.. Tubbo was sitting with his back to the wall and his arms wrapped around his knees. His face was flushed with tears and his mouth open as if he was screaming. But there wasn’t any noise.

Fundy was the first to rush towards him, I came right after. Fundy looked to be about to shake him but he flinched away after touching Tubbo. "What the- What.." Fundy quietly mumbled, a look of horror on his face. "What? What is it!? What’s wrong with him??" I quickly ask, reaching to touch Tubbo’s arm.

It was cold, stone cold. I flinched away, turning to look towards Fundy. He looked just as shocked. "Fundy..?" He just shook his head. "This- This is-.. I-I don’t know, this isn’t normal. Something’s wrong with him. It’s like he’s some sort of statue!" Fundy then said. I turned back towards Tubbo.

He looked scared and in pain all at once, like that one expression stuck on his face showcased every sad emotion he’s ever felt. The sight was heartbreaking. What had happened to Tubbo? 

It felt like guilt was eating away at me, remembering what I was thinking earlier. I was so mad that he did show up to the meeting that I hadn’t considered something may have happened to him. I automatically assumed he was fine. This is definitely not fine.

"We- Should we- Do- I- Gah! Do you think it’d be better if we move Tubbo to the infirmary in Eret’s castle?" Fundy asked, clearly frustrated in trying to form a sentence. "Y-Yeah. It’d probably be better, we could keep an eye on him in a more secure place.. but what is Eret doesn’t let us..?" 

"It’s Tubbo, I don’t think Eret could just turn him down when he’s.. like this.. We need to figure out what happened to him and we can’t just do that alone.." Fundy replied. I let out a small sigh. "Okay, yeah. That makes sense, let’s just get Tubbo to Eret’s castle then."

And with that Fundy and I both carefully picked up Tubbo, it was a bit hard due to him being practically paralyzed in the position we found him in. We quickly made our way to Eret. This was going to take a bit..


End file.
